A Broken Family is Rebuilt
by MWolfL
Summary: Snaptrap discovers a homeless woman and her son and, taking pity on the son, takes them in. However the son is afraid of adult men, and the woman is very ill. Will they get a happy ending?
1. A Chance Meeting

A.N. This was a story I wrote a while back, and I wanted to wait until Peachy-Author's birthday before posting it. Happy Birthday Peachy-Author!

It was a cold winter's night. Snaptrap was bitterly taking a walk, wanting to be relatively alone. He had another bad Christmas, one with his mom and other relatives constantly insulting him. And even though it was January he still was in a bad mood about it. Will he ever get a family member who'll never insult him?

Then he heard crying. Confused he turned and saw a little boy and a woman in an alley. The boy was the one who was crying.

"Mom come on, get up." He sobbed.

Snaptrap felt a pain in his heart. He had liked kids for a long time and so now couldn't stand to see a single kid upset. He reluctantly decided to do something about this.

"Excuse me?" He said gently.

Startled, the kid looked at him and fearfully ran behind his mom. Snaptrap wasn't surprised, he never saw this kid before so obviously the little guy didn't know about his kindness towards children.

"If you both need a warm place to stay you can come live with me." Snaptrap offered.

The boy cowered, still afraid, but the mom woke up slightly.

"Okay...anything to get my son out of the cold." She agreed weakly.

Snaptrap realized that the woman was sick, which also meant that she probably couldn't move very well. Reluctant again, Snaptrap gently picked up the woman and carried her back to D.O.O.M. Her son, not wanting to be separated from his mom, reluctantly followed. Snaptrap then saw that the boy and his mom were Guinea Pigs.

When they got there Snaptrap's pals were there too and were surprised.

"Snaptrap? What's with this generous action?" Francisco asked.

The boy then appeared and drew back upon seeing Francisco, Ollie, and Larry.

"Oh, never mind." Francisco shrugged.

He and the others knew about Snaptrap's fondness for kids after all, and so realized that Snaptrap was only doing this for the boy.

Snaptrap then carried the woman over to his bed and set her down, pulling the covers over her.

"Thank you." The woman said weakly. "I'm Jillian and this is my son Mike."

"Are you okay?" Snaptrap asked.

"No...I think I have pneumonia." Jillian shivered.

"Oh..." Snaptrap winced, he knew pneumonia was very bad for adults.

Snaptrap got more blankets and covered Jillian with them. Mike joined her side but still wouldn't come near Snaptrap. Snaptrap just shrugged and went back to his pals.

"Men, the woman Jillian has pneumonia so we're going to have to break from stealing jewels and such and switch to stealing medicine." Snaptrap said. "I'm not going to let her son Mike become an orphan. We're also going to have to get good food for her."

"Right boss." Ollie agreed.

"Okay." Francisco sighed. "Not as much fun as stealing jewels and cash but I'll do it for you."

So that's what they did. They stole medicine and also got good food for Jillian. They also tried to get a doctor but no doctor wanted to come to their lair and Jillian was too sick to be moved any further. She hardly even talked now.


	2. A Cold Past

A few days passed. Snaptrap and his pals were very friendly to Mike, but even so Mike was still scared of them. Snaptrap decided to finally get to the bottom of that, so he searched out Mike. He found Mike observing the weapons he kept, which was near the 'bedroom'. Snaptrap liked to keep his weapons close by in case of an attack at night.

"Hey Mike?" He said.

Mike gasped.

"Don't hurt me!" He ducked under a table.

"Hey easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Snaptrap kneeled down. "I just wanna talk. I was wondering why you're so scared of my and my pals. Apart from us being badguys I mean."

"Oh..." Mike sighed. "Well, truthfully I don't know adult guys very well. I only knew of one and he was horrible. He always yelled at my mom and would beat me for the smallest mistake."

"That is beyond evil." Snaptrap scowled. "Who is that jerk? I can teach him a lesson for you."

"My father."

Snaptrap dropped his mouth open.

"Your father?" He couldn't believe it. "So that's why you two were out on the streets, you were running away from him."

Mike nodded. Snatrap leaned closer but Mike cringed.

"Hey, even though I'm a badguy I'd never hurt a kid. I like kids." Snaptrap said gently; he then pulled Mike in for a hug. "I promise, I'll never hurt you."

Mike looked very surprised, but let Snaptrap hug him. Time passed and Mike learned to trust Snaptrap near him. This allowed Snaptrap to keep him occupied and also make sure that Mike was well fed and such. Soon Snaptrap was even able to play games with Mike, and they slightly bonded.

A few more days later Jillian woke up slightly.

"I saw you care for Mike." She whispered. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Snaptrap shrugged. "So, uh, about your husband...?"

"My son told you the truth." Jillian confirmed. "You see my so-called husband was a kind man at first, but he was too obsessed with becoming rich. He ended up working hard and kept me on a strict allowance. I'm not sure why he wanted money so bad...maybe he just wanted to afford everything he felt we deserved. Anyway, all his hard work made him grouchy, and he started drinking to deal with it. Obviously it just made the problem worse. I did try to convince him that we didn't need a lot of money, but he just accused me of not appreciating him. Things got so bad that Mike and I ran away."

"Gee..." Snaptrap sighed. "The reason why I got into stealing money was...well actually there were two reasons. One was that I was tired of being teased for my cheese allergy and I wanted to gain enough power to make others respect me. The second was because I had never received love from my family...I guess I had been trying to use money to replace that."

"Nothing can replace love." Jillian said. "I can tell deep down that you're a good man, maybe you should give up your evil life and start a new one."

"I dunno...I mean I know I have good in me too but I tried reforming once and it didn't work out." Snaptrap shrugged.

"Try again, maybe the other path you tried before wasn't the right one." Jillian said before falling asleep.

Snaptrap sighed and left the room. Truthfully he was kinda starting to like her, but he knew how badly off she was and so he didn't want to get too close to her.

A couple days later Mike came up to Snaptrap.

"Sir?" Mike said. "How is my mom doing?"

"You don't have to call me sir, just call me Snaptrap." Snaptrap said sadly. "And...I'm sorry kid but...I don't think your mom is going to get better."

"What?" Mike started crying. "Why don't you just bring a doctor?"

"We've tried but your mom can't be moved from the bed and none of the doctors want to come here." Snaptrap shed some tears of his own. "I'm so sorry...I wish I could make your mom well again but I don't know what else to do."

Mike just continued crying, and Snaptrap hugged him again. However Mike broke away and ran to his mom.

By this point Mike had realized that Snaptrap and his pals weren't so bad after all and so had started warming up to them, but this bit of news caused him to become cold towards Snaptrap again.


	3. A Desperate Action

Snaptrap was now desperate, and so made a move that would normally be considered stupid: he went to T.U.F.F. Headquarters. Obviously he was greeted with security guns.

"Snaptrap?" Chief was surprised. "What is he doing here?"

"Well reports have said that D.O.O.M. has been stealing medicine." Kitty remembered. "Maybe one of his pals is sick and Snaptrap needs help in making him well again."

"Well stealing is stealing no matter the reason so arrest him." Chief ordered.

"I'm on it." Ace saluted.

Sure enough Ace rushed outside and came back with Snaptrap in handcuffs.

"Well that was boring, you didn't even put up a fight." Ace frowned.

"Well excuse me but I don't have time to avoid prison!" Snaptrap retorted.

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Okay, look, I may be evil but I'm not so evil that I'd let a mother die of pneumonia." Snaptrap said. "That's why I stole the medicine. I don't want her son to become an orphan."

Dudley and Keswick were touched by the story but Kitty, Ace, and Chief looked at him skeptically.

"I came to you because I know that you'd be able to convince a doctor to check on her." Snaptrap finished. "Please, I really need your help."

"Kitty, Dudley, go with him and confirm his story." Chief said. "If his story is true then get a doctor over to his lair."

"Right Chief." Dudley agreed.

"But Snaptrap stays in handcuffs." Kitty added.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go." Snaptrap shrugged.

Along the way Snaptrap further explained about Jillian and Mike, including Mike's fear of adult guys. This caused Dudley to make a pit-stop into a comic book store. Then when they reach the lair sure enough they found the story to be true. Dudley left to get a doctor, and returned shortly with one. Mike was hidden the whole time, because of Dudley, but came closer once the doctor arrived.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly. "But she can't be saved. She has been well taken care of, relatively speaking, but her illness is too strong. She's dying."

Mike started crying, which got Dudley and Kitty's attention.

"Well hello there, you must be Mike." Kitty said gently.

Mike nodded, still crying.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Dudley came closer but Mike drew back. "Hey it's okay. I'd never hurt a kid either." Dudley smiled, handing Mike a comic book. "See?"

Mike took the comic book and saw that Dudley really was a kind adult guy.

"You can trust Dudley, he's even a bit of a kid himself." Kitty smiled.

Mike actually smiled back.

"Snaptrap?" Jillian said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Snaptrap went over to her. "What is it?"

"Take care of Mike for me." She said. "You're the first guy to ever be sincerely kind towards Mike, plus you were generous enough to steal medicine for me even though you didn't need to."

"But...but my career...I don't deserve a kid." Snaptrap protested gently.

"I won't trust Mike with anyone else." The woman said. "However you can't legally call him your son until you reform. I don't want him to become a badguy."

"Okay." Snaptrap gave in. "I have grown fond of the kid so I'll agree. I don't want him to become evil either anyway."

Kitty, Dudley, and the rest of D.O.O.M. were surprised.

"Mom?" Mike went to Jillian.

"I'm afraid I can't stay. Be a good boy for Snaptrap." The mother said weakly.

"I will." Mike started crying again. "I love you mom."

"I love you too..."

She died. Mike started crying even more and to everyone's surprise Snaptrap started crying too.

"I admit it, I grew to like Jill." Snaptrap sobbed. "I was just hiding it because I had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it."

Kitty and Dudley looked at him sympathetically.

"Snaptrap...we'll let you off the hook for the medicine robberies." Kitty decided.

"Yeah, it was for a generous reason after all." Dudley agreed. "We're gonna go back to T.U.F.F. and file this now."


	4. Starting a New Life

After Snaptrap and Mike recovered...

"Uh, boss..." Ollie said awkwardly. "What about us?"

"Well, reformed or not I'm not giving up on you guys. Not this time." Snaptrap said. "Which means all of you will have to reform as well."

"Okay, but only because we're such good friends." Francisco said reluctantly.

"I don't mind." Ollie smiled. "I was never really into the whole evil thing anyway."

"Same here." Larry agreed.

"Well then, it's time for operation 'find a new job." Snaptrap said. "Oh, uh, after we give Jill a proper funeral."

The son, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry agreed. They buried Jillian in the back of the building (there was a dirt patch there) so that Mike wouldn't need to be driven to the cemetery to visit her.

Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, and Larry then went out to look for a new job. However they didn't have any luck. Their past reputation kept them from being hired at most places and their lack of non-evil skills kept them from being hired at other places.

T.U.F.F., despite the past and having been skeptical, accepted D.O.O.M.'s reformation. After all they too knew about Snaptrap's fondness for kids and so knew why he had decided to reform in the first place. And Ace knowing about them reforming led to Dot knowing about them reforming. She decided to visit them one day.

"Hi, glad to know that a few more of my parents' past enemies decided to reform." Dot smiled after entering the building.

"What are-oh that's right, Chameleon reformed." Snaptrap remembered.

"Yeah, especially after he met Tillie." Dot confirmed. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you guys were doing. I know about the last time Snaptrap didn't reform and why it didn't work out so..."

"Well it hasn't been too bad, only we can't find a replacement job." Ollie said, still looking at the Wanted section of the newspaper.

"Oh...say, I know this kid-related charity." Dot remembered. "Why don't you try there Snaptrap? You know, since you love kids so much."

"That's a great idea!" Snaptrap smiled. "Thanks Dot."

"No problem." She smiled. "I'll come with you and confirm your love of kids."

Snaptrap and the other agreed and they left for the kid charity building. The charity did hear about Snaptrap's fondness for kids, and Dot confirmed that the reason why Snaptrap and his pals decided to reform in the first place was because of a kid, so they hired them. Francisco, due to being kinda scary to some kids, dealt with sorting the items. Snaptrap and Larry handled kids personally, especially since Larry wanted to practice in case he and his wife got a kid later. Ollie helped with inventory and finances due to being really smart. As for the minor members of D.O.O.M., like Mad Dog, they decided to go on their own paths. Mad Dog for example became a junkyard guard.


	5. An Official Happy Ending

Time passed and Snaptrap and his pals ended up enjoying their new life. They even spruced up the place, no longer called D.O.O.M. Headquarters. Instead it was now called Kid Haven, to let all homeless kids know that they would be safe there should they ever need shelter.

Snaptrap and Mike also became inseparable by this point. Snaptrap wanted to adopt Mike officially, but couldn't afford the papers. Most of the money was spent on improving the place, including turning the dirt patch into a garden (which Mike liked and appreciated for obvious reasons). Despite not having adopted him officially though Mike had started thinking of Snaptrap as his father.

Months later Snaptrap had taken Mike to the park to play...but then Mike suddenly ran up to Snaptrap and hid behind him.

"Mike what is it...?" Snaptrap asked.

"Son come back here!" A man snapped.

Snaptrap looked at the man and realized that he was Mike's father.

"So you've had my son this whole time." The man frowned. "Where is my wife?"

"I'm sorry, but Jill died of pneumonia months ago." Snaptrap explained.

The man punched Snaptrap! The other parents gathered their kids and left the park, not wanting their own children harmed.

"I'll bet it was your fault she died!" The man glared.

"My fault?" Snaptrap snapped. "She wouldn't have caught pneumonia if she didn't need to run away from you and your abuse in the first place! I did everything I could to make her well again but she was too badly off. Even the doctor said so!"

"Never mind that, I just want my son back!" The man frowned.

"No, I want to stay with Snaptrap!" Mike protested.

The man suddenly grabbed Mike painfully by the arm and started to drag him away!

"Let him go!" Snaptrap demanded.

"He's my son, not yours, so I can do what I want with him!" The man snapped.

"Well he may not be my biological son but he's my son in my heart." Snaptrap admitted.

Mike looked at Snaptrap affectionately, touched. He suddenly bit the man's hand, causing him to let go with pain, and ran back to Snaptrap.

"Daddy." Mike hugged Snaptrap.

Snaptrap, now touched, hugged Mike.

"I'm your dad, now get back here!" The man demanded.

"No!" Mike snapped.

"If you won't come I'll make you come!" The man reached for Mike.

However, Snaptrap gently pushed Mike behind him and raised his fists.

"I won't let you hurt him again." He glared.

"Very well, I'll teach you a lesson!" The man raised his fists.

Snaptrap and the man started fighting. No weapons either, it was a physical fight. Snaptrap wasn't used to fighting without a weapon, so he was overpowered at first.

"Dad!" Mike cried.

Snaptrap, hearing that, gathered the remainder of his strength and knocked out the man. He then collapsed with pain and Mike ran to him.

"Dad." Mike sobbed.

"It's okay, I'll be all right." Snaptrap said weakly. "I just need a doctor."

He fainted. Mike sobbed by Snaptrap.

T.U.F.F. had arrived by this point with the hospital. One of the fleeing parents from before had called them since she had expected a fight to break out between Snaptrap and the man. T.U.F.F. arrested the man while the hospital picked up Snaptrap and Mike. The man needed medical attention too so he was taken to the hospital as well, T.U.F.F. just wanted the handcuffs on him in case he tried to escape.

Snaptrap was badly off, but the doctors reassured the son that he would pull through. Even so, after Snaptrap was taken to a room to rest and recover, Mike sobbed by his bed.

"Please daddy, please recover." Mike sobbed. "I don't want to lose another parent. Besides...I love you."

Snaptrap was pretty weak at first, but then he had a dream: it was of Jillian visiting him as an angel.

"You have reformed and have fully proven your love for my son...for our son." Jillian smiled. "You can legally adopt him and call him your own now."

She then left before Snaptrap could say anything. Next thing Snaptrap knew, he was slowly waking up in the hospital bed.

"S-son?" He said weakly.

"Daddy!" Mike gently hugged him. "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost mom."

"No way was I going to leave you." Snaptrap smiled. "I promised to myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let you become an orphan. I now fully intend to keep my promise. As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to fill in the necessary papers that will make it legal for me to call you my son."

Mike beamed.

Sure enough once Snaptrap was out of there he adopted Mike and the two officially became a family.


End file.
